A testing project is a service provided by a testing professional organization to verify the quality of a software product before it is deployed to a live customer system. Such a testing project has multiple dependencies on definitions made by managers of the software delivery program, the product's core and external integration configuration, and different surrounding atmosphere attributes which may impact the project's progress or customer's ability to provide feedback to the testing team on the tests designed or issues detected.
One of the most important tasks a test manager planning his project must perform is an analysis of the dependencies in his project to perform calculation of the risks his project exposes. The ability to foresee the bottle necks and show stoppers in advance is necessity for a manager to be able to lead a project to high quality timely production deployment. Currently, there is not a system allowing the ability to efficiently foresee these issues.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.